


My angel

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angel - Freeform, pricefield, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Chloe lost her dad and her best friend she thought that someone help her though the dark time, but she went missing too, So Chloe tried to cope her life, wrong way alcohol drugs, however Joyce called one person who can help Chloe... Is max able to help? can Chloe forgive her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last one.

I was in my room after my school-day, it was okay to be with my two friends, but still, I miss Chloe, my faithful friend.

Chloe, who I left behind after her dad died. Well, I don't have much choice, but still...

I think Chloe's number is not even the same anymore; I have the same name.

"Maxie, dinner is ready."

"Okay, Mom."

"How was your school-day today?" Vanessa asked.

"It was good, better than yesterday."

"Good" Vanessa replied.

"Is dad working again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Vanessa replied.

*Sigh* "No, it's okay, I miss him though."

"Yeah, me too" Vanessa replied as she started to eat.

* * *

 

After eating, I went back to my room, just playing with my phone and computer.

After a while, I started to chat with Hank, and not quite long after that, my phone started to ring. I was shocked.

It was Joyce; I recognize her number anywhere (is something happening to Chloe or her?).

_"Hello?"_

_Joyce) "Hey Max, I am so glad to hear from you."_

_"Same, I'm sorry."_

_Joyce) "Hush, it's okay, but there is a reason for calling you."_

_"Oh, is e-everything alright?"_

_Joyce) "Honestly, I don't think so... I'm worried about Chloe."_

_"What about her?"_

_Joyce) "She is... in a wrong place right now... after you moved and her father passed... Chloe changed."_

_Joyce) "She shut me out.. just staying angry and always causing trouble in the school. She and my new husband don`t get along very well._

_Joyce) "Then, she met another friend, and I thought... now my daughter can be happy again, but..."_

_"She is not?"_

_Joyce) "No, she'll be crying, she does not know that I'm aware... shutting herself in her room... still smoking, drinking... etc."_

_Joyce) "Rachel also leaves."_

_"Shit! Joyce, I don't know... Chloe has hated me, and she is angry."_

_Joyce) "No Max, she asked about you one night when she came home late... and wanted to call but... please, I don't know what to do anymore,_ _I`m scared I lost her. I can`t lost her._

_"Okay, I can try."_

_Joyce) "Thank you, I'll let her know."_

_"O-okay, bye then."_

_Joyce) "Bye."_

* * *

 

I was still staring at the fucking phone in my hands before I started to type.

_Me: "I know you probably hate me. However, Chloe, I miss you, and I'm so so sorry that I don't keep contacting you... after..."_

_(No, I'm not sending this. I'll go to Arcadia tomorrow. Yeah, that's it)._

(To be continued in the next chapter)

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure Max?" Vanessa asked.

"yes I`m sure if things are that like Joyce told me, so I want to help.. and now be there for her.. mom, please.

I`m not angry at you or anything.. but it was wrong how you make me leave Chloe behind like she was nothing.

Also, then I lost the contact and *sigh*.

"I know Max, and I`m sorry again, let`s go then."

"Wait you give the ride?"

"Yeah, Ryan is working, and I don`t have work now so that we can go motel this night or something" Vanessa replied.

"Thanks, mom you`re the best."

"I know I am" Vanessa replied with a big smile.

"Oh shut up and let`s go."

I took my things what I have paced already and walked inside the car. I texted to Joyce too.

Joyce soon replied.

_Joyce: "that`s great, thank you so much, Max..."_

_Me: "I should have done this long time ago."_

After some time driving listening to music and moms chatting, we arrived at the motel parking lot.

Mom gets us to the room... I was sitting on the bed. So staring at my phone.

however, soon put in my pocket. "I go now."

"okay Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, I love you, mom."

"love you too."

* * *

 

I was Chloe`s house. Everything was the same... I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" I didn't recognize that man, but then I remember Joyce were telling me that she re-married.

"I-is Joyce home?" _(Don`t suttering Max)_

"What you want my wife and who you are?" David replied a bit maybe Angry."

"is not the matter right now, I just want to see Joyce."

"well too bad. because I don`t answer to you and you don`t go inside my home".. and that he shut the door.

_( asshole, now I don`t blame Chloe)_

"Well this the only way"... I took my phone.

" _Me: Chloe... don`t freak out or... say anything .. but are you home?"_

_-Max._

_Chloe: "what the... is this some prank?"_

_Me: "Look out your window and look down."_

Soon I noticed Chloe`s face she look so different, but she is still Chloe.

"Max?"Chloe asked as she opened her window.

"y-eah"

"What you are doing here should you be Seattle?" Chloe asked

I winched a bit because of Chloe`s voice...

"no I wanted to surprise you... but your Step-dad don`t allow me to get inside.... so can you? we can talk then if you don't want to then I go.."

NO! Max, please. I`m sorry I didn't.... hold on." Chloe replied.

I waited sometime before Chloe opened the door.... and did something that I wasn't expecting.. she tugged at me.

"hey"

"You're here..." Chloe replied.

"yeah I am, and now I don`t go anywhere."

* * *

 

"you again?" David said.

"fuck off" Chloe replied.

"you can go my room I grab something to us" Chloe replied.

I looked over David but nodded... when Chloe is around I`m not scared.

"see you there then."

"you don`t go there" David yelled.

I said fuck off. Max can go there because it`s MY room, and she is MY friend." Chloe cut him off.

I walked upstairs and Chloe`s room, it`s messier than back then graffiti all over the wall ashtray bottle... _(god what I have done)_

Soon the door opened I was sitting on the edge of Chloe`s bed. Still a bit shock.

"Here coke to you and me " Chloe replied.

"Thanks"

"Chloe.. can we talk now?"

"I...yeah" Chloe replied.

"I`m here because I wanted to, and your mom called me."

"What she did?" Chloe asked.

"yes.. she was/is worried about you Chloe... so what`s wrong?.. you don`t need to tell me. I mean..."

I stopped when I feel Chloe`s hand my own.

"Max..."

"Talk to me Chloe, I`m not going not this time... and I think all of this is..."

"don`t even say that Caulfield. I fucked up myself my own... but I tell you everything. " Chloe replied.

* * *

 

"When Dad died... when you saw that.. but after you left. I had nothing left... you were the person who keeps me together.. but...

I shut everyone out because I was too scared letting they in.. so instead I did drugs alcohol, boys... and all shit like that.

I`m not school anymore... mom was so disappointed to me.

Oh and that man is mom husband she re-married too soon after dad.. so that is last straw our relationship and also step-ass is.. well you saw how he is. Also, he even...

"What Chloe.. don`t say..."

"y-yes" the argument always goes that I have next day black eye.

"I`m so so sorry Chloe" if I.

"I met Rachel, but then she left me also... and then I did only drink and smoking I don`t care anymore... but now... Chloe replies as she is staring Max`s eyes.

"I`m not going. I promise you can call or text me anytime.. and I respond okay? I`m sorry that you have a trough that all alone".

"T-than you Max I`m glad you`re here I missed you" Chloe replied.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 


End file.
